


Self-Expression

by LadyShadowphyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is believed that one cannot read a person's expressions when that person wears a mask; the truth in this only goes so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present to Rae Maxwell and inspired by one of her more... creativity-inspired LiveJournal icons. The featured quote was, "It was then that Vader realised, whenever Boba Fett said 'As you wish,' he was really saying 'I love you'."

**I** T IS IMPOSSIBLE to meet eyes when both parties are wearing helmets no one can see through. For that matter, it is impossible to tell a person's facial expression, if indeed there is an expression at all, from behind such a helmet. In such cases, one must be adept at reading body language; the straight-backed stance becoming tense or relaxing slightly depending on mood, the line of the shoulders remaining level when attention is focused or tilting just slightly when thoughts crowd to the front. The way one gauntlet-clad hand clenches in anger or strokes lightly across armoured surfaces in a melancholy sadness only someone with the same habits would recognise.

Boba Fett could easily remember Darth Vader's face. He could call up the memory of the handsome blond young man with the reckless grin and ice in his eyes, could picture the short and spiky hairstyle of the Jedi apprentice he'd seen down in the arena the day his father died. He chose not to remember most times, partly because the memories brought other memories awash in pain best left locked away where it couldn't distract him, couldn't interfere, couldn't hurt. But he also chose not to remember because he knew that Vader didn't have memories of Boba, cloned "son" of Jango Fett, couldn't call up an image of a swarthy, dark-skinned face with dark brown hair and jaded brown eyes he'd seen cloned a thousand times, couldn't even picture a young boy who peered down at a sandy arena floor at a Jedi and an Apprentice and a Senator, craning his neck to see.

So he contented himself with reading the expressions of stance and gesture in place of face and eyes when he allowed himself to indulge in such feelings and observations. How those feelings had come about, not even Boba could say. Vader was ruthless, cold, harshly commanding, intolerant of fools or incompetence... Lonely. Surrounded by people, Lord Vader was completely alone, and it seemed as if only Boba could see the way that bothered the Sith lord. Not that Boba would ever think of mentioning this observation. He valued his life, shadowed and hollow as it was, and he could see just as clearly that it bothered Vader more that he was bothered by his solitude.

'We will catch up to the rebels shortly,' Vader said, his deep voice echoing oddly through the face of the masked helmet he wore. That purr promised unfortunate things to those rebels, to Solo and that renegade Alderaan princess, and Boba felt a minute shiver work its way up his spine. He controlled the reaction fiercely and nodded.

'My ship is ready and standing by,' he said tonelessly. Solo would have to come out of that asteroid field sooner or later, and Boba would give chase. He knew he wouldn't have to go far as Solo would have to lay in coordinates before making the jump to hyperspace and that was all the margin Boba would need to slice through the Millennium Falcon's computer and retrieve those coordinates. It was an arrangement that benefited them both as professionals. Vader wanted bait for that Skywalker brat; Boba wanted his bounty in Captain Solo.

'I have faith in you,' Vader said unexpectedly. Boba blinked in surprise, then cursed himself silently for the lack of control despite his helmet concealing the action. The very slight tilt in Vader's shoulder indicated he'd noticed. 'When you have their destination, go directly to the rendezvous point and deliver the coordinates to me in person. It would be... unwise to be careless at this point.'

Boba felt the muscles in his neck tense in indignation at the implication that he was ever careless and shoved the reaction down again. It was illogical to suppose that Vader's words were meant as an insult after he had stated his faith in Boba's abilities. This left Vader's last sentence in question, the meaning behind it unclear. Taken alone, it was a slur. Taken with the weight of respect... No. Such speculation would get Boba nowhere, even if a corner of the heart he ignored having might wish otherwise. Still... 'As you wish, Lord Vader,' he responded, permitting himself the brief flicker of a smile behind his mask.

'Sir! We're picking up a ship matching the Millennium Falcon coming out of the asteroid belt!'

Without another word, Boba Fett turned on his heel and strode away.

  
**-End-**


End file.
